


Day Nine;Summer time fun:Super soaker(Sanji/Law)

by PhantomWantsto1



Series: OTPOBER Sfw edition! [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Forehead Kisses, Fun, M/M, Summer, Teasing, Water, Water Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: Law and Sanji go to the beach and end up chasing each other with water guns
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: OTPOBER Sfw edition! [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946185
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Day Nine;Summer time fun:Super soaker(Sanji/Law)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes,I'm aware this is short,I'm sorry bout that but this little drabble seemed fun and sweet to me!

Law was currently sat on a towel,that covered the harsh sand as he watched his blond boyfriend play around with his friends.

He was invited,and he was definitely enjoying Watching Sanji and his blond hair dripping with the salty water,as he walked out to the ocean, showing off his tight navy blue swim shorts.

"Hungry baby?"

Law shook his head now,as he brought his knees up and hugged them,Glancing up at Sanji who had a cheeky grin on his face 

"No thank you.."

Sanji pecked his cheek and smiled softly

"Alright,if you say so.."

Sanji walked off as Law watched,his eyes watching him as he sighed

Law yawned and stretched as he felt something cold splash agasint his tanned skin,he wiped his face and looked up.

Sanji was back,holding a brightly coloured Water gun with a grin on his face

Sanji tosserd a matching water gun at Law who caught it easily and smirked.

"Fight me

As soon as those words left Sanji mouth,law Pressed the button and shot water back at Sanji who quickly ran around trying to escape.

"Get your flat ass back here!!"

'never!!"

Sanji squealed feeling ice cold water make contact with his fabrics of his swim shorts.

"L..law!!"

Law smirked and shot some more in his deirectio making Sanji jump and miss the water,he pouted at Law before giggling

"Hey! That's rude"

"You asked me to play,I'm playing now then,I'm definitely hu-"

Getting a mouthful of ice cold water,Law coughed it up and goraned,wiping his lips

"Seriously?"

Sanji grinned and nodded smiling 

"Yeah!,I was having fun...sorry.."

Law frowned and walked towards Sanji, gently kissing his lips.

"It's Okay"

He pressed the trigger and the toy gun spat out Ice cold water onto Snaji crotch making him squeal 

"I'll get you back!!!"

Sanji began chasing law,squirtting his gun as Law smiled


End file.
